1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing an overlay for an exposed portion of a vehicle interior and, specifically, to a wood veneer overlay and method of manufacture for providing exposed portions of a vehicle interior with a real wood appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various techniques have been used to affix wood sheets or panels within a vehicle interior, such as the interior of a car, truck or boat, to enhance the esthetic appearance of the vehicle. In some applications, a sheet or panel of wood was formed in the appropriate shape and affixed by screws to the instrument console, or other portion of the vehicle interior. Although this technique provided a real wood cosmetic effect, the wood sheets or panels were very expensive and, because of the thickness of the panels, required modification of the underlying exposed vehicle surface.
In other prior art vehicle customization techniques, plastic, simulated wood sheets or panels were affixed within the vehicle interior, such as about the instrument console of a car or a truck. These modifications were less expensive, but did not provide a true "real wood" appearance, and the plastic materials tended to warp or deteriorate with time.
It is also known to use wood veeners in various furniture making techniques, where the wood veneer is bonded to an underlying substrate with contact cement or with hot melt glues or adhesives. I am not familiar with prior art techniques, in the furniture manufacturing area or otherwise, in which wood veneers are bonded to underlying substrates through the use of a peel-off adhesive.
This invention has as its object the provision of a manufacturing method for providing exposed portions of a vehicle interior with a real wood appearance.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a real wood appearance at a low cost and without requiring modification of the underlying vehicle interior portions.